The Lost Child
by Kate Torres
Summary: A child is looking for her father. The third chapter is now up! Please read and respond.
1. Momma, who's my Daddy?

Disclaimer: This story is a work of original fiction. The characters belong to UPN and Paramount respectively. I make no claims to any copyrights regarding these characters. This work is written entirely for my enjoyment and the enjoyment of friends.  
  
A bright eyed five year-old talks with her mother before she gets tucked into bed..  
  
"Mamma?"  
  
"Yes dear."  
  
"Who's my daddy?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Mamma?"  
  
"Yes dear?"  
  
"Do you think I'll ever find him?"  
  
"I hope not."  
  
"Then you know who he is, momma?"  
  
"I have a clue, Darling."  
  
"Why not tell me?"  
  
" I have my reasons."  
  
"Now go to sleep."  
  
The mother turns off the lights, closes the door and collapses against the wall. "Why can't she be more like her brother and not care? She's too much like her father."  
  
Inside the dark room the 5 year old makes a vow.  
  
"Then I'll just have to find him on my own." 


	2. The No-win Scenario

Disclaimer: This story is a work of original fiction. The characters belong to UPN and Paramount respectively. I make no claims to any copyrights regarding these characters. This work is written entirely for my enjoyment and the enjoyment of friends.  
  
This takes place fifteen years after the second chapter. The bright eyed five year-old is now 20.  
  
  
  
She looked up at her main viewer in horror as her communications officer, reported that 6 more Klingon Birds of Prey were on an intercept course with the U.S.S. Tobias. She had flown her ship into Klingon space to pick up survivors of a ship that was badly damaged and floated its way on it to say hi to the Klingons. She hadn't needed a second to make her mind that she was going in there to save those people. Now, her ship was already falling apart around her. The first two Birds' that had come her way she handled with ease, the four after that had taken their toll, but the Tobias was still here. Still fighting for life like her captain and crew.  
  
"We're all dead!" screamed the terrified ensign at the helm. He was clutching the console trying to stay in his seat.  
  
Suddenly an enormous smile crossed her face, and even though she was exhausted she felt renewed.  
  
"We're not dead yet, ensign," She proclaimed to all her bridge and toggled the engineering comm. "Serenity, you have three minutes to make this ship a lifeless hulk, but be ready to make her come alive again on my order, especially weapons. We'll need photon torpedoes, and phasers."  
  
"Yes, sir!" Came the ever-faithful response from her chief engineer.  
  
Her and most of crew had been friends for several years now, and she had learned to trust and depend on them to do their job as best as they could. Now all they had to do was wait for the ship to be shut down, and then wait for the Klingons to lower their shields in preparation of boarding the ship. She wondered just how stupid Klingons really were. Would all six of them lower their shields like she was gambling for. She knew that Mikayla, her usual helmsman but during battles she was at weapons cause she had the deadliest shot, could take care of them all quickly and efficiently at weapons, if the Klingons were that stupid. She had heard of a similar defense used by the famous Captain Kirk a couple of years ago against an Andorian ship on his journey to Babel with a bunch of ambassadors. Captain Kirk had always been her hero, the person she wanted to be just like. She absent-mindedly swept a couple of loose strands of auburn red hair out of her face. So far she thought she was doing quite a good job at being the center of the storm for her crew. She was well composed, and hadn't freaked yet.  
  
"We're ready sir," came Serenity's calm voice through the still open comm. channel.  
  
That was followed by each system turning off at its own time. The only thing that would be left operating was the sensor array, so they could tell when the shields were lowered, and even those were on very low settings.  
  
"Sir, all the Klingon ships have lowered their shields." Ensign Kristen Skywalker reported from tactical.  
  
"Serenity, I need weapons… NOW!" Mikayla didn't even wait for the targeting system to come up she just started firing as soon as the weapons came on-line. She took them all out neatly and efficiently just as had been expected of her.  
  
"Now lets got get the survivors and get out of here!" she ordered to her crew, and away they went.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
'Woo hoo!" screamed the bridge staff as the lights went down  
  
slightly and then came back up when the power from the simulator was turned back to normal, and not ship conditions. She was ecstatic now she would be known as the first training command student to pass the no-win scenario fair and square. Of course Captain Kirk had done it, but he had cheated. She had simply out thought it, and by the time it had realized what she had done she had rescued the survivors and was hightailing it back to federation space. She was attempting to get her disheveled hair back into a presentable look as the last person she ever swore she would see, especially this day, came up an shook her hand.  
  
"I believe you will have a command of you own at no time at all, and it's about time someone out thought this old hunk of junk. You did a damned good job if you ask me. Congratulations, Lieutenant Christa Marcus, would you like to go find some good old coffee with me?" Admiral James T. Kirk said as he shook her hand. 


	3. The Past

Disclaimer: This story is a work of original fiction. The characters belong to UPN and Paramount respectively. I make no claims to any copyrights regarding these characters. This work is written entirely for my enjoyment and the enjoyment of friends.  
  
It seemed that just a couple of minutes ago he was on good old star base one chatting with lieutenant Christa Marcus, and now he was staring at the massive machine that he and his fellow crew members Spock and McCoy had jumped into decades ago, back when he was a young Starfleet captain and the only thing that mattered was his ship. Being lonely had never crossed his mind back then because he had everything he wanted. Women and power, but now he was missing something. As he had grown older he was getting the ladies like he used to and he had slowly over the years came to the realization that he needed a constant in his life now that the Enterprise was not. He wondered if there was away for one man to go back in time and change something that he had done, something he had wished he hadn't. Then suddenly, as if the billions of years old machine could read his mind it said three simple, soothing words: "Jump in now." Without even thinking, he jumped in.  
  
He woke up to find a beautiful blonde woman lying beside him; someone he remembered from long ago. He was surprised to see that he was no longer a 60 year old retiring captain, but a handsome young man of 25. Slowly the female beside him started to stir, and seeing her made him realize that he wanted to keep her this time. He would do anything to keep her in his life along with his son that he knew would come of this relationship. One way or another he would be a father and a husband in this lifetime. He knew that doing this would change history forever, but he had always been selfish and he wanted this.  
  
The lady was Dr. Carol Marcus. She never had cared for Starfleet, but had fallen in love with a handsome young man that was well on his way up the ladder of command for being 25. She supposed that was one of the things that she loved so much about him. He was very determined and very loyal. Her only problem was if they got married she would never see him and their child would probably go gallivanting after the father. She didn't want all that worrying. Jim was enough for her. As she woke up there he was looking at her as he always did, like she was the most beautiful thing in the world. Only something was different she couldn't quite nail it, but somehow he had changed.  
  
Kirk was staring at Carol dumbfounded, he had definitely got more than he bargained for. Carol had just taken a pregnancy test and it not only told them she was pregnant, but it was twins! One boy, one girl. Then he started thinking, this could be the first major thing to change. Him not only knowing he was going to be a father, but there was two of them instead of one. He also started wondering if there was more Kirks out there that he didn't know about, of course they wouldn't know either. Was one of those new ensigns one of his grand children? Was one of the new captains his child? Did he want to stay here and raise his children or go back and see if there was actually more of his blood running around than he knew about?  
  
There will be more to come let me know what you think. 


End file.
